Kouji no Kokoro
by Lola
Summary: A Kouji centered fic. Not yaoi....just so you know. Kouji gets to play hero and find a love from his past. ^^
1. Much Ado about a Comb

Kouji no Kokoro

by Lola

Chapter 1: Much Ado About a Comb.

A.N: This is my first Fushigi Yuugi fic so please be gentle...^^;

Diluted red light streamed through the silken curtains fluttering at the sides of the carriage. Within, a single maiden. The guards accompanying her on horseback an indication of the lady's importance. Or at least of her wealth. 

A sigh escaped painted lips as tired eyes peered through the ruby light, straining to see the mountains beyond. Guards spoke in hushed whispers. The pace quickened. The lady's breathing quickened involuntarily. Danger was near. The back of her neck tingled. The horses flicked their ears back and forth warily and slowly conversation drizzled to a halt.

A sudden burst of movement. A horse's whiny. The carriage jolted forward and to the side, sending the lady to her knees, gripping with pale hands onto satin cushions. Men's voices shouting. The clash of steel on steel. Flurried movement fleetingly perceived through the slits in the drapes.

And order echoed throughout the clearing. A command to stop the carriage. Hooves pounded as wild horses careened. Then jerked to a halt.

The maiden slowly reached within the folds of her sash for a well placed blade. She could hear more horses approaching, her men or the enemy. That voice again, the commanding one. A ways off. Swallowing hard the lady reached up to push aside the filmy curtains, hoping to assess the situation.

She fell back in surprise; tanned fingers pulled back the curtains roughly. Wild hair the blue-grey of a stormy sky greeted her. Shock widened his eyes easily matching the lady's own bewildered expression. The man rocked back, calling over his shoulder.

"Oi Genrou! It's just a woman!"

The one named Genrou muttered some profanity regarding his bad luck and his hatred for women as the blue haired bandit smirked and turned back to their captive. Only to meet the lady's tightly curled fist as it sailed forward, connecting with his jaw.

"What the f-?!".

A few bandits snickered as the felled man staggered back, clutching his jaw. Hardly wasting a moment, the woman leapt out of the carriage, dagger drawn and ready, flashing in the orange light of sundown as she made a wild dash towards the forest.

She heard pounding footsteps behind her, she only had a moment before they'd be upon her. Skittering to a stop she spun on her heel and thrust forward with her dagger. Her pursuer, the man she had punched, moved out of the way of the slash and seized her wrist. One well placed squeeze and the dagger fell from her grasp.

"What th'hell do ya think yer doin'?!" The man scolded as he held firmly to both of her wrists.

Eyes darting back and forth wildly she squiggled. 

The man frowned, "Oi, calm down would ya?"

Her eyes darted from her captor to the man who joined him; grinning fangs bared and jewels tinkling as he moved.

"Kouji, ya alright?"

Kouji nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off the woman before him.

His eyes were fixed on something in her hair. A comb. Her elaborate hairstyle having been jostled slightly in the attack, it dangled from her hair, shining dimly in the fading light.

Her eyes were on the other bandit, the leader apparently as he explained the situation, how she wasn't in danger, they weren't going to harm her, had mistaken her for a wealthy merchant, though he said all this interjected with many colourful expletives.

And yet the one named Kouji had yet to release her. 

Kouji blinked and nodded, slowly letting go of the woman's wrists. "Your men will regain consciousness soon, then ya can leave," Genrou's voice faded as he walked away, black coat flowing behind him. 

The lady blinked in confusion then bent for her dagger only to find Kouji's boot firmly holding it to the earth.

Tentatively she raised her eyes to his, "My blade?"

He arched a brow as if considering then winked, "For a price".

Pale cheeks flushed as he knelt and reached a hand out towards her face. She closed her eyes tightly. 

She felt a wave of warmth against her face as he leaned forward. A slight tingle as his fingers twisted into her hair for a moment, gentle.

And then the cold swept back. Hitting her face and forcing her to shiver a little. He was gone. Her dagger lay in the grass. No trace of any of the bandits remained. Sheathing her weapon she surveyed the scene once more. Her guards still lay moaning. The horses were crazing absently. Nothing seemed missing. Strange....

And she had always been taught to fear the Mt. Leikaku bandits. And yet true to the leader's words they hadn't harmed her. 

Striding towards one of the horses she smiled a little. The bandits had done her a favour without knowing it. She cast a quick glance over her shoulder; the guards were still prone and in pain, too weak to stop her. If she should choose to leave....

A tiny smile graced her painted lips as she mounted her horse and sped off, back the way she came, to freedom, and to home. 

********

Kouji stood at the window to his room, the fading light bathing the chamber in obscurity. One booted foot rested on the sill as he leaned partially out the window. Eyes narrowed, lost in thought. The revelry from the mess hall a distant echo at the back of his mind.

Reaching into his pocket his fingers closed around a decorative comb. He slid it out, holding it between two fingers. Turning it slightly to catch the dim light. Polished tortoise shell inlaid with gold and jade, carved to shape a tiny peony with streams of garnet adorned gold dangling from it. 

Priceless.

Beautiful.

"Oi Kouji!!! Ya ever gonna come outta there?"

He blinked, startled by the loud knock and the impatience in Genrou's voice.

His fist closed around the comb tightly. His own voice sounded unsteady to his ears as he called out for his friend and leader to enter.

Light pooled from the hallway onto the stone of the chamber floor. 

"What the fuck?! Why's it so blasted dark in here? Ya sleepin'?"

The former warrior of Suzaku leaned against the doorway as his best friend lit the oil lamp on the night table. Shadows danced across the walls.

"So ya gonna tell me what's going on?"

Kouji laughed, a hollow sound.

"You make it sound like somethin's wrong."

Genrou shrugged off his long coat and tossed it on Kouji's bed, "Ain't it? Yer all pensive and shit, it's weird."

Kouji smiled then tossed something at Genrou. There was a brief sparkle as the flame haired bandit snatched it from the air.

"Wassis?" Genrou arched a thin brow as he turned over the glittering object in his hand. "It's a comb...".

Kouji nodded and went to stand at the window once more.

Genrou stared at his friend's back then back at the comb, at a loss. "I don't get it".

Turning it towards the light he let out a low whistle, "But I do know it'd fetch a good price".

Kouji sighed; "I didn't take it to sell it".

"No?"

"No."

"Oh....". Genrou shrugged and placed the comb on the table; "It's a shame".

Kouji picked it back up, running his thumb over the polished jade, pain lingering in his eyes.

Genrou watched in silence trying his best to exercise that little thing known as delicacy, which Nuriko had often pointed out, that he lacked. 

"Uh...hey I know! That was in that onna's hair! The one that hit ya today! Ya liked her or somethin'?"

Kouji's response was a half-hearted snort. "Yes it was that girl's...but no I did not take it cuz I liked her ya idiot!"

He held up the comb to catch the light, "This comb...I didn't know why at first but when I saw it, I knew I had to have it. It struck somethin' deep inside me Genrou."

Genrou shifted in his seat on the bed; "Uh...I don't think it'd suit yer hair Kouji-"

"Ahou!" Kouji muttered as he ground his fist into his younger friend's head. "It was my Kaa-chan's."

Genrou's almond shaped eyes widened, "Yer mother's?"

Kouji nodded solemnly.

His friend frowned a little, "Ya sure? I mean, what if this woman just happened to have the same one? It happens ya know."

"No! This was my mother's! I'm sure! I've been thinkin' about it all night." Kouji dug his fingers into his hair in frustration, "Ya may think I'm crazy but...look I know. My old man carved that thing himself as a betrothal gift to my ma. There aren't any others."

Genrou patted his friend's shoulder reassuringly, "I believe ya Kouji".

Kouji let out a long sigh, the breath stirring his wild bangs. 

"Don't look so glum buddy! 'Sides, now ya've got it back right? Yer mother'd be happy". Genrou grabbed his coat and stood with a flourish, "Now how's about a nice round of sake before bed?"

Genrou's fanged grin was nothing if not infectious and so Kouji found himself grinning like an idiot, marching down the halls with his best friend, looking forward to some serious drinking.

********

Dusk had blossomed into night as the lone rider crested the hill overlooking her village sprawling in the valley below. 

Home.

She reached up to pat her hair. A comforting, reassuring gesture that always seemed to calm her. Unconsciously done yet necessary. Her fingers slid through silken strands then froze.

Missing. Her comb was missing?!

Her mind raced as her heart seized with panic. That comb, the symbol of who she was, the only connection left to herself to....

She swore fervently.

Not missing, stolen.

"That blasted bandit stole my comb!!" 

The feel of his fingers in her hair flooded her mind. He had said she could have her dagger at a price but when he leaned forward she had assumed he'd meant to kiss her. A natural assumption. She was a helpless maiden, adorned in riches, innocent and possessing all the freshness of a newly blossomed peony gilded in dew. Why wouldn't some ruffian want to kiss her? 

Growling in frustration at her stupidity to think the man was simply satisfied with tucking some stray hairs from her face, she dug her heels into her horse's flanks and wheeled it around. Back towards Mt. Leikaku. 

"He'd better pray he hasn't sold it or I swear I'll kill him".

********

Covers twisted about Kouji's legs as he fidgeted in his sleep. Caught in the seductive embrace of memories. Haunting the mind as it sleeps in an alcohol induced stupor. 

~He was ten...thirteen years ago...so long ago and yet the images were so vivid. His mother, so beautiful, hair spun from the darkest sapphire, placing the comb in his hands. Sadness in her eyes. Kouji, too young to understand. A family whose funds had fallen short, unable to pay their stipends to the town headman. Struggling. Trying to support their child. Having to sell all that was precious. The comb was the last of many sacrifices. Meant to trade for some food.

Kouji was to go to the market and get it.

He never made it to the food cart.

The sound of whimpering snared his curiosity and so he followed the faint sound to an alley. Dirty, quiet and deserted by all but two figures.

Curled in a ball, a girl. Hunched over the form of a prone man. She was not a day more than seven, crying. Large tears pooled from bright green eyes. Those eyes. Always he would remember those eyes. The colour of jade. So rare. That pale skin streaked with tears. Hair dishevelled, blood painting her lips red from a cut. Crumpled. A broken doll.

He knelt beside her and cocked his head to the side, "Daijobu ka? Why are ya cryin' like that?"

She turned those grief filled eyes towards him, "My papa...".

"Did he hurt ya?"

More tears swelled from her eyes as she shook her head, "I c-couldn't save him...I..."her gaze drifted towards her hands which were also covered in blood then to the man she was leaning over. "I-I wasn't strong enough! Now mommy's gonna be alone...".

Kouji did the only thing he could; he gathered the small girl in his arms and let her cry. Looking over the girl's small shoulders he saw the man, presumably her father, bleeding from what seemed a nasty wound in his chest. Kouji swallowed hard. 

So much blood. He never knew...so much blood....

"I-I'll take ya home..." he said uncertainly, his own voice cracking.

The girl looked up, inky streams of black plastered to her face. Kouji laughed.

"How're ya supposed to see with hair like that?" His tiny fingers plunged into his pocket. Fishing out the comb he scooped away some of the girl's long bangs with it and tucked it with childlike seriousness in her hair.

Satisfied with the result Kouji stepped back and offered his hand, "Now, don't cry anymore 'k?"

The girl reached up, gingerly feeling the comb in her hair, then nodded and flung herself back into Kouji's arms, "Arigatou!!!!"~

His hands were fisted into his blankets as predawn light streaked into his room. He moaned and turned trying to hide. How was he to know he'd never see that girl again? That his mother would be upset that he gave away the comb that had been a betrothal gift? That his parents would die within the next year? 

Reality caught up to him fast in those days so now he'd fight it as long as he could. He inhaled deeply. Knowing he should get up...but dreading leaving the warmth of his bed where dreams still danced in his vision, vivid. Where his parents were still alive....

He winced as his door was roughly flung open and he was prodded none too gently. 

"Get out Genrou, I'm still tired..."he mumbled.

His eyes flew open as he felt cold steel pressed against his neck.

"First of all, I'm not Genrou, and second, I don't care if you're tired!"

A woman? Kouji's eyes darted to his assailant and widened in disbelief.

"O-omae?!"

Any other words were cut off as the woman clamped a hand over his mouth and poked him with the dagger meaningfully.

Under normal circumstances, having a pretty girl on top of him would have been amusing and well enjoyable but when her eyes were filled with rage and there were blades involved.... that was Genrou's department. He lay still, though his mind was reeling with questions about how this girl had gotten inside the fortress.

"My comb! Where is it?"

Kouji blinked lazily and shrugged nonchalantly. The girl's bright green eyes flashed. She raised the dagger as if to strike, that was all the opportunity the skilled bandit needed. He was hardly about to be bested by some lady draped in finery! Wrapping both his legs around her waist and an arm around her shoulders he twisted violently, sending them both crashing to the floor.

The breath was blasted from the woman as she landed on her back. She gasped as Kouji's weight landed on her, crushing. Her long black hair pooled onto the floor. She vaguely wondered why she hadn't hurt her head that much in the fall, considering the floor was stone....

She blinked a few times, trying to orient herself. Kouji knelt over her, simply staring at her, her dagger lay a few feet away. She realized it must have skittered across the floor when she fell. She felt something at the back of her head, gently raising her. Kouji's hand. She let this sink in. He had shielded her head when they landed. She looked back into his eyes, her cheeks flushing.

The intensity of his gaze would have melted stone. And considering how hot she felt at the moment, she wasn't sure he hadn't melted the floor she lay on. He was examining her, eyes trailing over every detail of her face.

Pale skin now flushed, lips still slightly reddened from cosmetics, green eyes, dark lashes, long black hair, and jade earrings. He reached out a finger to flick one of the earrings, curious. Watching mesmerized as it twirled and sparkled. Next his fingers trailed over the gold necklace she wore. Gold chain interspersed with red crystals in the shape of tears. His eyes swept down her neck to her chest. It rose and fell rapidly. Clad in layers of blushing silk. She couldn't be....

And yet those eyes.

A sharp stinging slap across his cheek jolted him out of his reverie. He reached up to touch the sore skin and eyed her in irritation.

"What the hell was that for?! Yer the one who attacked me!"

"You stole my comb!!" she retorted angrily, sitting up and pointing at him accusingly.

He rolled his eyes, "Tch. Another bauble, ya've got plenty."

Her fists clenched as she trembled, "I'm only going to say this once. Give. Me. My. Comb. NOW!!"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Well ya can't have it, it was a fair trade. Yer dagger for the comb".

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "My comb. Give it back."

Not about to hand over the precious heirloom, he shrugged, "I can't, I already sold it."

Her lips parted in silent denial. "H-how could you...? Such, such a precious thing...".

Kouji's eyebrows rose in surprise. He wasn't expecting such an emotional reaction. 

"Uh...".

Her gaze shot back up and he froze. Cold. Angry. Eyes seeking vengeance.

"Now," she began slowly, her deathly calm voice sending shivers down Kouji's spine, "I have to kill you."

********

To be continued....

Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!!! If you like it let me know. Or else, what would be the point in continuing ne? Please review ^^!!! I know there wasn't any romance yet...but it'll be there eventually. Oh and a big thanks to Red for encouraging me with this!! Domo arigatou gozaimasu!!! And of course thanks go out to Kouji for letting me write a story about him *giggles* ~.^.


	2. Himeko

Chapter 2: Himeko

A.N. Rasconza is owned by *pauses and watches as Tasuki grabs Rasconza possesively* ^^; Tasuki....*winks* well for all romantic purposes anyway but by Akai Ku creatively speaking, Himeko is owned by me, and the other characters are owned by Watase -san. ^^ Thanks to Red for letting me borrow Rassy and for helping me with the fic. Domo arigatou. 

He barely had time to react. Something soft hit his face. His hands reached up automatically to snatch it away. Silk slid through his fingers like water. The girl was no longer in front of him. Before the could wheel around, he felt legs wrap around his back as the fiesty young woman flung herself at him from behind. Dagger once more in hand, he got a good view of the diamond lined edge as it came sailing for his throat.

"Shit!"

One hand gripped the girl's wrist tightly, no longer in the mood to be gentle. If this girl wanted to play rough then Kouji was more than ready to fight back. Bending in half quickly he sent the girl flying over his shoulders. 

She bashed into his night table but recovered quickly, dagger at the ready, eyes glinting off that slender silver blade. Her long bangs now fell into her eyes. Shadowing those wildly intense pools of jade.

Kouji crouched defensively, waiting. Every muscle taunt and ready to spring. Slowly he backed away, arms raised in a sign of peace.

"Look, I see that ye're upset but really it's just a comb so-".

She glared at him incredulously, "Just a comb?! Just a comb?! Do you know what that meant to me?"

"No...I...,"he paused and though he knew he shouldn't, every brain cell told him not too, he laughed. Loud and hard.

Swiping away at her long bangs in irritation she growled, "What's so blasted funny?"

"Yer hair for one".

Indeed it was comical to see her constantly trying to push the long strands out of her face.

"How can ya attack me if ya can't even see?" 

Shock flashed in the girl's eyes. Then she blinked. Was that recognition? Kouji swallowed. Just a few more tests to be sure. But how could it be? The girl he met was nothing more than a street waif. This was a beautiful young woman abound in jewels and wearing all the finery of a court noble. Something didn't fit here.

"Just shut up and give me my comb!"

Kouji rolled his eyes, another bad move as the girl's grip tightened on her dagger and she lunged.

"I told ya I sold it!!"

Three slashes later. Kouji's hair was trimmed, his chin was nicked and his shirt was shredded a little too close to his heart.

"Oi, ya really are tryin' to kill me!"

A thin black brow arched, "So good of you to notice. Now can we get on with this?"

Kouji sighed as he sidestepped another slash. "This hardly seems fair. Do you always fight unarmed men and attack them during their sleep?"

She stopped, considering. "No...and I did wake you up first remember?"

He nodded. "True".

She stood back, neutral for a moment. "Well...arm yourself then, I'm not about to kill an unarmed man. You're right, it wouldn't be fair."

He smiled a little, "Cocky little thing aren't ya?".

Green eyes tore into his back as he walked over to the other side of the room and grabbed his sword. Slowly, reverently, he drew the long blade from its scabbard. 

"So what if I win?" he queried, holding the blade up at the ready, the light from the rising sun glinting off it.

Her eyes darted about nervously, "Then you'd have to kill me because I swore I'd kill you". Her chin rose defiantly.

Kouji let a slow smile spread across his lips, "Let's go!"

A moment's hesitation before she lunged forward, quick. Fear shone in her eyes and yet still she fought. For a comb? Or for her pride? Kouji waited till the last possible second then raised his sword to parry. Angling their blades up above the girl's head just so, to catch the light as it flashed through the window.

The resulting blinding glare off the blades made the girl wince and close her eyes.

A deft flick of Kouji's wrist send the dagger flying, spinning end over end to embed itself in the wall. His sword fell to the floor with a clatter as he reached out quickly to snatch the girl into his arms.

Her fists pounded his chest in frustration.

"Hanase yo!!"

"Not if ya plan on killing me".

Her fists dropped to her sides, her head bowed.

Kouji released her, fingers sliding away from her waist, the softness of her trailing sleeves eluding his fingertips as stepped back.

"Just forget about the comb. Ya seem wealthy, ya can get another one. Listen I don't know how ya got in here...but ya should go home."

She remained silent, her long hair fell in her eyes. Her lips barely seen through the strands of liquid night.

Kouji retrieved his sword and sheathed it. "Listen Little Princess, just run home to yer daddy and ask him to have the best craftsman make ya another comb with even more jewels this time and-"

The resounding slap sent Kouji reeling. He could feel the woman's hand print burned into his cheek and jaw. The dull ache across his cheekbone.

She stood, hand still raised, tears rolling down her ghostly pale cheeks. "Urusai! He died...a long time ago...".

Kouji could do nothing but watch, horrified as tears sparkled in the girl's green eyes. They just never seemed to stop, one after another. Down pale cheeks, curling around her chin. Her eyes closed. Lashes heavy with tears. Her knees buckled and she knelt on the floor. Her arms hugging herself in desperation, henna tipped nails digging into the soft fabric of her sleeves as they swept the floor.

No longer the arrogant lady.

A lost child oncemore.

********

Genrou ran down the stone corridors of the bandit's fortress. Copper hair in disarray from a head recently in intimate acquaintance with his pillow. He awoke to the alarming sound of banging and what sounded like a brawl. His eyes scanned the halls. From where? 

A sharp turn to the right.

Kouji's door lay open. Silence reigned heavy like fog. 

Heart racing. Hoping.

"Am I too late?"

Right behind the leader of the Mt. Leikaku bandits, more thundering footsteps. He held his hand back.

A warning.

"What is it?" a female voice hissed.

"I don't know Rassy, just...be careful".

Approaching with cautious steps, Genrou, Rasconza and three other bandits inched towards the open door.

His tessen held at the ready, amber eyes wide and alert, he whirled into the chamber. Rasconza close on his heels, a dagger gleaming in each hand.

Slowly. Arms feeling like lead. Genrou lowered his tessen. 

"Shit...".

The five bandits stared, each held immobile by the scene before them.

On the floor, a weeping maiden. Curled into a ball. Her sash, in a heap on the floor. The cold silk lying limp across the floor. Blankets torn from the bed as if by some tempest. Beside the door frame, a dagger embedded to the hilt. The night table, overturned. The oil lamp, shattered. Its contents spilling onto the stone, painting it another shade of grey. 

Facing the crumpled woman. Kouji. Shirt torn, blood drying on his chin. His sword dormant by his feet. His posture, that of a lost boy.

Genrou was the first to brake the silence which clung to everyone like the plague. 

"What the fuck did ya do to er?!"

And so the spell was broken.

Kouji blinked. Then glared at his leader, "Nothing! She attacked me!"

From behind Genrou a soft chuckle was heard. A petite woman eyed the dagger with admiration, "Nice throw...but ya shouldn't do that to yer blade. Dulls the edge".

Genrou eyed the balled form of layered silk and raven hair then waved his arms about triumphantly.

"Yer that comb girl ain't cha!!"

Jade eyes glared through streams of melted onyx.

"My name is Himeko".

Genrou rolled his eyes, "Himeko. Comb girl. Whatever!"

Behind the fiery haired seishi, Rasconza was busily wrenching the dagger free from the wall. Kouji watched as Himeko rose slowly, her silken layers whispering as she moved across the floor. Grabbing her sash and pointedly ignoring the many eyes on her, she tied it back around her waist loosely, the knot hanging low on her right hip.

Ignoring both Genrou's and Kouji's flurry of questions she went straight to the female bandit holding her dagger. Rasconza's hazel eyes tore into the blade with hardly concealed awe.

Running a slender finger over it's edge she exclaimed, "It's diamond! And the hilt what is this jade? And onyx?"

Himeko nodded, "You have a passion for daggers?"

"Or for anythin' pointy that inflicts pain..." Genrou muttered.

Neither woman paid him any heed. 

"The blade itself is adamantite. Strong and quite durable".

Rasconza turned the blade over in her hands a few more times, with as much fascination as Kouji had displayed with the comb.

"Beautiful," she whispered.

"Shit, first Kouji steals her comb, now yer eyein' her dagger, what's next? I'm gonna steal her necklace?"

A sigh escaped Rasconza's lips as she handed the blade back, hilt first. "So what brings ya to Mt.Leikaku?" Her hand strayed to her mouth, shielding a yawn, "And so early in th'mornin' too?"

"Aside from wantin' Kouji's company?" Genrou added with a wolfish grin.

Kouji's mouth opened to protest as his cheeks involuntarily reddened. His words died on his lips as Himeko twirled her dagger and aimed a glare at him.

"My comb."

Rasconza, Genrou and the other bandits blinked simultaneously before demanding, "Your comb?"

Brushing back some stray hairs with a sigh of exasperation, Himeko nodded, "Yes, my comb." Her dagger pointed towards Kouji as she addressed Genrou, "Your friend here took something very precious to me. It can never be replaced..." her voice lowered and the haunted look in her eyes bespoke of a unfathomable pain.

Amber eyes widened as they met Kouji's dark green, "Kouji you-?"

Both Rasconza and Kouji voiced their protest, "Her **comb**!!"

"Yes...and this,"Himeko prodded Kouji's shoulder with a painted nail, "This idiot man **sold it**!"

Genrou raised a slender brow at this but remained silent.

"Why are ya so hot to get this comb o'yers back anyway?" Rasconza queried.

"Probably was a gift from some pompous suitor or-" Kouji closed his mouth as those smouldering eyes shot daggers in his direction.

"I think ya should shut up now Kouji," Genrou laughed, watching as his friend shifted uncomfortably under the woman's glare.

Rasconza watched the two for a second or so more then shrugged, "Well ya seem safe enough now Kouji. Nice ta meet 'cha Himeko." Grabbing Genrou's elbow, she steered him out of the room, "Let's go Hibana-chan, Kouji ken handle this."

Kouji watched in seeming horror as his friends and fellow bandits filed out of the room. "Yer leavin' me alone with her?!"

Himeko moved to follow them, "Don't worry, I'm not staying. I've wasted enough time here."

"So yer just forgettin' about the comb?"

The woman turned around slowly, inky strands hissing against her satin clad back as she levelled her dagger at Kouji. "No. You, are going to bring me to where you sold it. Understand?"

"But-"

Himeko swiped at her bangs in irritation, "You don't seem to get it. I want what's mine. And I'm not leaving till you give it back to me."

Kouji waved his hand dismissively, "Fine fine. Have it yer way. Anything to shut ya up but what's the rush, it's still early". He started to head back towards his bed longingly, "Gimme a few hours to become a human being and I'll take ya wherever ya want".

"No!"

Tiny fingernails dug into Kouji's arms as she wheeled him around, "We have to leave NOW!"

Kouji's brow furrowed as he looked down into her wild eyes. She was nervous. The desperation in her eyes was obvious, she was running from something. Something that she was afraid of bringing to Mt. Leikaku. Gently, Kouji seized each of her wrists in his hands and pried them off this arms.

Her lips parted slightly as she watched, entranced as he moved her hands away. His own gaze fixed on the long bangs hiding her eyes.

"Princess...".

Her jaw tightened for a moment. She could feel his sigh rustle her bangs as he let go and stepped away. 

"We can leave now, but ya gotta lemme gather some things first ok?"

Himeko nodded slowly, fidgeting with her sleeves as she went to look out the window. Kouji watched out of the corner of his eye as the light from the window splashed across her hair and lit her eyes, making them glow a brighter green. Her arms crossed over her chest, brow slightly arching downward. 

"You're not moving," she stated coldly.

Kouji blinked. "R-right."

She heard his movements from behind her. The shifting of blankets, the sliding of wood against wood as a drawer was roughly pulled open. She glanced over her shoulder quickly then froze.

Bending to retrieve his discarded sword, his shirt hung open. Revealing a muscled expanse of tanned flesh as well as a thin silver chain. Himeko's eyes narrowed as he straightened and light flashed across what looked like a piece of jade, as the chain swung forward.

Their eyes caught.

She pointed at his chest in disbelief. "You, you lied. Why? I don't...you..." her voice trailed off as she clutched at her chest, balling the silk in her hand.

She stared blankly. Then slowly, her body seemed to crumple and she sank to her knees. Her back sliding down the stone wall.

Watching him with dead eyes. Forlorn and confused.

Kouji slid forward on his knees, "Himeko...? Are y-".

He fell back as a silver blade appeared in the girl's pale hand and she darted forward. One of her hands slapped over his eyes, blinding him. Next, he felt a jerk at his neck. His chain shattered, silver links tinkling about the stone floor like tiny bells. He tried to grab at her legs as she fled but simply ended up yanking off her sash. 

His eyes widened. "Are ya nuts woman!?"

Perched on the windowsill, the comb held triumphantly in one hand, hair blowing in the breeze which wafted through the room, she was poised to jump.

"Ja ne! Bandit boy!"

Kouji scrambled forward but his fingers slid through the air in vain. He leaned out the window, watching amazed as the girl ran down the mountain, from her gait, she'd probably sprained her right ankle yet still she ran. 

"What kinda woman jumps out from a third story window?" Kouji muttered before he tucked her sash into his belt and ran in pursuit. Choosing the more sane way of the departing, through the front door.

********

Limping, her breath coming in ragged gasps she finally found her way to the clearing where she'd left her horse. Leaning heavily on its flank she ran her hands over the saddle and prepared to mount.

Her horse pawed the ground anxiously, its ears flicking back, teeth bared, anxious. Himeko, still clutching the comb in one hand, turned around quickly at the sound of approaching footsteps.

Half a dozen men, her former guards surrounded her with blades gleaming.

Her breath quickened.

"Don't fight Himeko-sama and you won't get hurt."

Her eyes narrowed to slits as she kicked the man in the shin as he seized her arm. Spinning around she tried to leap onto her horse. A startled curse and then pain burned across the back of her neck. She staggered forward and fell. Unconscious. The comb slipping from her fingertips as she collapsed into the dirt.

********

To be continued....Review please ^^


	3. Flight and Rescue

****

Chapter 3: Flight and Rescue

by Lola

A.N. This is dedicated to Akai Ku. ^^ Thanks for pushing me to write. And as always, this story is for Kouji. ~.^

Skidding down the mountain. Dirt shifting beneath his boots, he ran. A rose tinted sash fluttering from his belt. She was close. He could sense it. 

There!

Between the trees. Six figures and a horse and...

Kouji's eyes widened as Himeko crumpled on the ground. Bastards! Hardly registering his actions, his fist flew forward, felling the first man he encountered. His knuckles were chaffed from the impact with the straps from the man's helmet yet still he fought. 

A quick spin and his sword was drawn. Flashing silver then a wet red. Possessed of a fury he couldn't place. How could he win? Outnumbered as he was....

He glanced back at Himeko, still lying motionless in the dirt. 

"Just grab her and let's go!" 

Kouji moved to intercept the guards that ran to Himeko's side but was met with the darting blades of another. 

"Damn!" 

Helplessly, he watched as two men lifted her and carried her to their horses. Her comb left forgotten in the grass and mud. Nearly being crushed beneath a man's booted heel as he parried Kouji's attacks.

A slash across the belly. His opponent lay lifeless at his feet. 

Two more took his place.

If he didn't hurry Himeko would be....

Something whistled past his head. One two three. He heard a garbled curse and spun to see another guard fall dead. Three daggers embedded in his body, spilling blood and ending life. 

Rasconza. 

Bless the woman's timing. 

His current opponents tried to flee but were soon engulfed in a bright blaze. Kouji's heart pounded as he heard his friend chant the words of their former leader and mentor.

"LEKKA SHIN'EN!!"

Not waiting to see if the men were still standing, he turned on his heel and ran towards Himeko. One guard placed her on a horse and just as Kouji neared, smacked the horse's flank and set it running. Himeko's unconscious form bouncing limply on its back.

"Shit!"  
"Kouji! Get the girl! Genrou an me ken handle these thugs!"

Sure enough, before she'd even finished speaking, she had a dagger pressed to one of the guard's throats.

Sheathing his sword and nodding his thanks to his friends, Kouji set off. Grabbing the reins of Himeko's horse, he swung into the saddle. Heels digging into her horse's side, body leaning forward, his hair tossed back by the wind. In the distance he could see her. Lurching to the side, nearly sliding off the saddle.

Spurring his horse to go faster he raced to catch up. If she fell....

She was only a foot away. He reached out one hand. The other wrapped around the reins tightly to anchor himself as he leaned to the side. His teeth cut into his lip as the leather straps ripped through the skin of his right hand. His left hand closed around the silken fabric of her robes. A sharp intake of breath. 

He hauled her body onto his horse. Letting the other animal continue to careen. Noting that his own horse's breathing was laboured, he stopped. Slowly. He slid from the saddle, taking Himeko with him. His sore hand enjoying the cool feel of silk as it slid past his palm. 

He had a few minutes before the others would catch up....

Kneeling in the fallen leaves and moss, he held her in his arms. Supporting her neck in the crook of his arm. Her hair spilling unbound across his sleeve and onto the earth. Unable to resist, his thumb brushed across her pale cheek, his soft touch lingering over slightly parted lips. 

"Kirei...".

He leaned down to check her breathing. Even. Her breath warm against his face as he hovered over her. His eyes closed.

His fingers slid down the smooth skin of her neck. His lips wanting to follow. 

He sat up and shook his head.

"What am I thinking?" he muttered.

He tilted his head back. The morning breeze ruffling his hair as he watched the sunlight spray through the shifting leaves of the canopy overhead. He blinked and looked down as a moan escaped Himeko's lips.

Dark lashes fluttered. Jade eyes darting, trying to focus.

Kouji helped her to sit up as she reached a hand up to rub her head. The silk of her sleeve sliding down her elbow. Kouji's eyes paralysed by the movement, his breath becoming short. 

"Kouji!!"

Both jumped, startled.

The crunching of fallen leaves and twigs was heard as Genrou and Rasconza rushed to join them.

"Is she dead?"

Rasconza smacked the flame haired seishi with a smirk on her lips.

Kouji found his cheeks flushing in embarrassment and quickly withdrew his hand from the back of Himeko's head and slid her off his lap. 

"She's alright."

Himeko sat on the ground staring up at the three bandits in confusion.

"Ya did a good job then Kouji;" Rasconza smiled as she knelt beside a bewildered Himeko.

"Can ya walk?"

Himeko rose, her body wavering slightly. Kouji's eyes narrowed as she tried to mask the fact that she was favouring one leg.

"Ya twisted yer ankle." he stated sternly. Shocked by the anger hinting to break through his words.

Her eyes remained cold and distant, "Then I shall ride home on my horse".

"Yer welcome," Genrou muttered dryly.

She sighed as she hobbled towards her steed. "I thank you for your assistance, now if you'll excuse me...".

"What's yer rush? Yer injured!"

Genrou rolled his eyes, "Bah stubborn onna, leave her be Rassy". That said, Genrou spun, his trench coat twirling behind him as he walked away.

The female bandit looked from Himeko's uncertain steps to Genrou's retreating form and then back to Kouji. Fishing something out of her pocket she tossed it to her lover's best friend. 

Gold and jade glittered. Himeko's eyes followed the sparkling object as it caught the light and was snatched in midair by Kouji's fist. 

"See ya later Kouji?" she asked over her shoulder as she pursued the leader of the bandits.

He nodded absently. His eyes on Himeko. Her eyes were narrowed to slits, focusing on the precious object in his hand.

He stood one hand on his hip, ten paces from those burning eyes. His fingers uncurled slowly, revealing the comb. His hand extended in an offertory gesture.

A thin black brow flicked upwards. 

"Ya want it don't ya?" He waited for her to voice her assent then let a slow smile cross his lips, "Then come n'get it."

It was too easy. And yet far too cruel. He wasn't terribly far and yet with her twisted ankle, which was likely to break if she put any more pressure on it, it might as well have been across the world. 

Raising her chin smugly, she moved forward then cursed at the pain that shot through her ankle and crumpled back against her horse. 

"Do you delight in torturing me? First you lie; saying you sold it only to have it. Then you save me only to torment me!"

Kouji sighed and took another step forward. "I wasn't intending on deceivin' ya...it just happened that way". His eyes met hers and he held up the comb for her to see, "You also have some questions to answer Little Princess".

She groaned, "Don't call me that!"

"Annoying?"

"Like hell!" she spat, "Now enough of your prattle give me my-"

"Comb? Yes yes, hold yer horse. I'll make a deal with ya. An exchange...".

She eyed him warily, "What? Now you want my necklace? My earrings? What?"

"An explanation. And...yer company," he voiced the last part quietly.

She blinked. Long bangs falling into her eyes. She swiped at them then cocked her head to the side. Had she heard right?

"My...company?"

Kouji's cheeks flushed briefly, "Just until you get to where ya hafta go. Then I'm gone. But...that should give ya time to explain all this an at least that way I can protect ya from bein' attacked."

"I do not need your protection!" she retorted hotly.

Kouji shrugged and pocketed the comb, "Yer choice. See ya then Little Princess!"

She watched as he started to walk away. Indecision. She bit her lip. Bowing her head for a moment she whispered, "Wait."

She could hear his footsteps approaching and next thing she knew, his boots were in front of her.

"Was that so hard?"

She kept her head lowered. She held out her hand expectantly. "Just give me my comb...please".

"First, look me in the eye".

Her head shot up, "Why?"

Her hair was dishevelled from a night's ride and her escapade with the guards, hanging in rumpled waves about her shoulders. Her bangs curtaining the jade of her eyes.

Kouji smiled. Watching in amusement as her eyes grew large as he took out the comb and scooping away the bangs from her face, tucked it into her hair. His fingers lingering behind her ear. Sliding through silken strands of ebony to cup the back of her neck. Her mouth parted in a silent gasp. His face was closer now; she could feel his breath against her forehead. Her eyes closed. And involuntary shiver running down her spine as the cold metal from the bracer clasped around his wrist touched the hot skin at the base of her neck. 

Kouji swallowed hard.

His other hand had snaked around her waist, pulling her closer. He rested his forehead against hers. The fabric of his braided head band rough against her skin. 

Her eyes opened again, misty and confused. 

"Don't...please".

His fingers slid away, deliberately slow, savouring. He held his hands up as way of an apology. 

She shook her head, comforted by the familiar weight of the comb nestled in her hair. Smiling slightly, she reached up to touch it as she had done countless times. Kouji watched her movements. Her reaction when he had put the comb in her hair was priceless. The look in her eyes. Surprise at such a familiar gesture and yet accepting it as she once had many years ago. Alas her gaze still held no recognition as she stared at him. But he still had time. And he intended on refreshing her memory. 

She cleared her throat awkwardly. 

"We should get going then...Kouji".

He smiled. Liking the sound of his name voiced by Himeko. 

Flashing a grin that would make any barmaid blush and a wink to boot, he helped her mount then swung up behind her. 

Shaking her head, she flipped a stray lock of hair over her shoulder, intentionally letting it hit Kouji in the face. He sputtered and swore. Suppressing a childish giggle, Himeko spurred her horse forward. The sudden movement nearly sent Kouji tumbling but he quickly seized the woman's waist, his chest pressed against her back. Eyes closed tightly so as to avoid being whipped by her wild hair. 

"What am I doing?" he muttered.

Himeko's answering laughter echoed throughout the mountain. 

*********

Amber eyes peered down the mountain, scanning the sprawling valleys below. A fanged grin spreading across his lips as he spotted two figures riding through the narrow pass below. 

His grin grew wider as arms circled his waist from behind and a body was pressed against his back in a hug. 

"He went with 'er right?"

Turning into the woman's embrace, he hooked his arms loosely around her neck.

" 'Course, he loves the girl".

Rasconza laughed, a rich sound, and Genrou's grin instantly became that of a love struck idiot. 

"Yer sure Hibana-chan?" she asked eyeing the man in amusement as he struggled to catch her lips with his own. 

He nodded, "Yeah, though he'll never admit it".

She punched him playfully, "Yer not one to talk!"

He chuckled softly. Tilting his head to the side he examined his love for a moment. 

"What?" she blinked.

His fingers tangled in the beaded necklace she wore around her neck, toying with the red gems and the golden medallion, which dangled at its centre. 

"Jes thinkin' how much better this looks on ya".

That said, he tugged on the necklace and kissed her soundly. She grinned into his lips, "Yer gettin' soft Genrou...".

********

Opium scented smoke curled from thin lips, clinging to the wisps of a flimsy moustache. A pale bejewelled hand clutched a gold goblet inlaid with tiny blood red stones. Beady eyes, black, narrowed and blinked at the smoke lingering around his face. 

"Where is Himeko?"

Two men shifted uncomfortably under their lord's scrutiny. 

Another puff of smoke. Adding to the haze of the room. 

"We...we failed...to recover our noble lord's intended, Lady Himeko".

Brittle fingers set the opium pipe down slowly on a servant's ever-present tray. Shuffling forward, layers of expensive silk rustling at his feet, a poorly plucked eyebrow arched.

"Is that so?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat the guard continued to prattle. Relaying the events in detail to his lord. From their belief that she had been abducted by the bandits of Mt. Leikaku to her escape, and finally to how the guards sent to find her had been found dead. Not even a single trace of Himeko remaining. 

"We can only presume that she is being held by the bandits. Perhaps they intend on ransoming her? Knowing her to be a lady of importance and of her link to your nobleness' family as your bride to be...they no doubt seek your wealth".

Adjusting one of his many rings, the lord sighed as though bored, "Perhaps. Has her family been noted of her absence?"

The two men stared blankly. 

"Are you saying you haven't searched her home yet you fools!?"

Falling to their knees and kowtowing like any good servant, they offered profuse apologies regarding their incompetence. Stifling a yawn, the noble aristocrat stepped over them, eyes still clouded from the drug in his system. Gesturing impatiently for his attendant, he sat at his writing table. Spreading his crimson and purple robes about him, the effect somewhat like a blossoming peony around his stool. 

"Send a note to her family informing them of the..." a pause as he toyed with the tip of his moustache, "postponement of our nuptials. Let them know of our deep fear for the lady's safety regarding her disappearance at Mt. Leikaku. Assure them that we shall find her by any means necessary. Our union shall not be stalled for long."

His servant nodded and bowing as he exited went to convey the message. 

Alone once more, the lord drew out a mirror from the pouch hanging from his sash. Holding it at arms length he stoked his facial hair thoughtfully, frowning at the slight wrinkles forming at he corner of his slanted eyes despite the layered cream and powder applied. Letting a tiny smile stretch his already thin lips he slipped the mirror back into the folds of his robe.

"Your powers shall be mine Himeko...no matter how hard you try to run".

********

To be continued....

Wahahahahahahahahhaaha!!! Ahem. Thanks to those who reviewed. You guys are the best!! ^^ Big thanks to Red ^^, Megami-sama, Lily-chan, and Black Dragoon 4433 for the encouragement. 

Hope you liked. ^^;


	4. Prisoner of Fate

Chapter 4: Prisoner of Fate

By Lola

Riding in silence. Two figures on a single horse. In front, a maiden, exhaustion slumping her shoulders. Hooded eyes trying to remain open, straining. The man behind her keeping a watchful eye on her fatigued form. 

"Ne...Himeko?"

Her back straightened, "What?"  
"Maybe we should rest...I mean ya didn't sleep at all for what almost two days? An ya need ta eat and bandage yer ankle".

She snorted, "Why the concern? Afraid I'll fall asleep as I guide the horse and we'll get lost?"

He laughed, his breath disturbing the hair at the back of her head, "Nah, just thinking it'd be nice if ya could walk when ya get home". 

Silence returned. Awkward. Himeko hid a yawn behind her sleeve and closed her eyes, wanting nothing more than to just fall back and sleep. Unconsciously, her body swayed backwards, her head resting against Kouji's chest. 

His eyebrows rose lazily in surprise. Shrugging, his hands slid from her waist to ease the reins out of her hands and take them into his own. Let her sleep...he'd guide them to a safe spot for the night. 

********

A flood of sudden warmth against her face. Golden light bathing her eyelids. Soft, the earth beneath her body. She winced slightly as her eyes opened, blinded by the flickering light of the fire dancing barely a foot away. Her eyes swept across the small clearing, fresh fish sizzling over the fire, a pot of rice hanging over the flames, and a large decanter of wine resting against a log opposite her. She sat up quietly; careful not to disturb the blankets laid over her. Bandage rolls lay at her feet. Curious, Himeko slid her right leg from beneath the blankets. Sure enough, her twisted ankle was bandaged tightly. She wiggled it gingerly and cursed. Still hurt like hell. 

A flicker of movement, shifting shadows between the trees. Himeko glanced over her shoulder. Framed by moonlight and reflected water. The silhouette of a man. Himeko watched the movement of the shadows, listening to the sound of clothes rustling intermingling with splashing water.

"Kouji...?" she asked uncertainly.

She started as Kouji emerged from the trees, shirt removed, trademark headband slung over one shoulder, droplets of water still glistening on his skin. "Ah. Ye're finally awake." Flashing her a wink as he passed, he set a bucket of water down by the fire, dipping his hands into the makeshift wash basin to splash water onto his face. Fingers lingering over the rough skin of the scar on his cheek for a moment before cupping more water in his hands.

Himeko's eyes followed the movement of his arms as he bent, watching the muscles contort and tighten. "Where are we?"

"In a forest."

Himeko mentally slapped herself. Before she could ready a retort, the bandit placed a bowl of steamed rice and fish on her lap.

"Hungry?"

"I..." she stared at the man, something about him was just...shaking her head she nodded and lifted the bowl in her hands. "Thank you."

His smile forced her to avert her gaze in embarrassment. Bangs shielding the uncertainty in her eyes. His laughter echoed in the clearing as he poured them each a goblet of wine.

"What? Fierce maiden, suddenly shy an' demure? Ya must be tired."

She kept her gaze downcast as the heat rose in her cheeks. Her fingers barely registering the movement of closing around the goblet. Lifting the cup to her lips, she sipped her wine. 

Mumbling her appreciation of its flavour, she tipped the glass back for a deeper gulp. 

Kouji blinked as she knocked the wine back with all the delicacy of a bull in a china shop. "Careful Princess, that ain't water ye're drinkin'".

Her eyes narrowed as she held her glass forward, an indication of her desire for a refill, "I told you not to call me that."

Eyes lingering on Himeko's moist, wine reddened lips, Kouji leaned forward, "S'it bother ya?"

"I'm no princess...Kouji. I'm...I'm just a girl". A sigh. "And as such I am a prisoner".

Confused, Kouji looked at the surrounding trees, "Ya look free enough ta me."

Her fingers traced the rim of her goblet in endless circles. "Even though a bird can fly it is still limited in the fact that it can only live in the sky. Women are much the same. If you are of a high family it is your duty to enter the imperial court, perhaps as the emperor's concubine. If of low rank it is your duty as a filial daughter to ensure you make a good match. Either that or be sold into prostitution..."

Her eyes turned to Kouji, sadness reflected therein; "Do you understand what it's like to not be free to love?"

She smiled at his stunned silence; "I've bewildered you. My apologies." Her fingers strayed to her hair, patting the comb nestled there. 

Kouji seized the opportunity to inquire about her attachment to the hair ornament. 

She blinked. "Why is it important to me?"  
Kouji yawned, "Yeah, did some guy give it to ya or somethin'?"

Her cheeks seemed to redden for a moment as she slid the comb from her hair, inky strands falling down over her shoulder, released from the comb's grip. 

"A boy gave it to me, when I was a child...".

Fondness in her tone mirroring the soft look in her eyes as she turned the priceless piece of jade and gold between slender fingers. 

Kouji allowed a grin to spread across his face as he poured himself another glass of wine, "S'what I thought."

Himeko shook her head slightly, sending her earrings spinning beneath her hair. "Don't misunderstand me. This boy wasn't a suitor or any such thing. He was...he was..." her voice faded as she stared up at the moonlit sky.

"My hero," she finished with a quiet smile.

Kouji nearly choked on his mouthful of wine, "Say what?"

The sparkle in her eyes as she laughed made Kouji hold his breath for a moment. Slowly, he set his goblet down in the grass. Fighting to regain control of his balance, he pressed his palms against the soft earth. Steady. His eyes rose to meet the lady at his side. Hair like spilled ink on rumpled satin. 

Fingers reached to play with those soft strands. Jade eyes widened in surprise as Kouji's fingers slid through her hair to cup the back of her neck. Her eyes darted in momentary panic as he leaned in. 

"The fish is getting cold," she whispered quickly.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he sat back and patted her shoulder, "Eat up then Princess."

She frowned slightly at the name but remained silent. Eating the seasoned fish and rice slowly, knowing that as long as she was eating, the silence would not be awkward. She stared at the comb nestled in her lap. The red gems glittering in the firelight. A painted nail touched the petals carved from jade reverently, momentarily lost in nostalgia. 

Kouji stared at the fire, absently sipping his wine. Silently berating himself for trying to kiss Himeko. What was he thinking? He rested his forehead in his palm, hoping that he hadn't completely distanced himself from the girl by being so forward. Another sip of wine. 

"I loved him you know...".

Kouji blinked. Surprised by the soft sound of her voice. "What? Who?"

She smiled; sliding the comb back into her hair so he could see her eyes once more, "The boy."

A smile spread sadly across his lips as he stared into the orange flames licking the air above them.

"You must think it odd but...I loved him for being there, for being my hero when I thought all was lost."

She laughed a little, the sound drawing Kouji's attention away from the blaze to rest on the woman sitting beside him. Though her lips curved into a smile, sadness remained in her eyes.

"He was there you see, when my father..." her voice faded as she looked into the flames. She shook her head as if to ward off the sadness clinging to her soul to turn her green eyes towards the bandit beside her. "I don't know why I'm telling you this. I suppose...because you wanted an explanation. I'm afraid that's the best I can give."

She studied the man, the midnight blue hair wild and short, the dark green eyes, so kind as they looked back at her, the line of his jaw, the arch of his brows. Somehow all familiar yet she couldn't fathom from where. She felt a flutter in her chest as he put on his shirt, clasping his bracers around his wrists. His movements perceived through a dreamy haze. His fingers, tanned and slender. Recalling the way he had placed the comb in her hair just like.... No. It couldn't be. Her eyes narrowed. That boy had disappeared. His family had passed away and he had surely died with them. At least...that's what she had always been told. She shook her head slightly.

Kouji rubbed his red cheeks warily, "What are ya staring at?"

He froze as delicate white fingertips danced over his face, a single nail sliding down the scar on his left cheek. The warm touch lingered as his eyes closed, intoxicated by the scent of orange blossom and jasmine clinging to the body so near his own. 

"Did it hurt?" she asked quietly.

"Mm." he mumbled his assent, "But I've had worse."

He sighed in regret as her fingers slid away, shifting back to her original position. 

"Tell me something Himeko," he paused, waiting for her eyes to meet his as she inclined her head towards him, "How is it that a lady like yerself knows how ta fight."

She laughed a little; wondering at what he was trying garner by asking such a question.

"S'just I dunno. I always figured ladies sat in their rooms powdering their faces and writing poetry." A roguish smile. "Not spend their time learning how ta brake into a bandit stronghold and fight off their own guards."

She smiled at Kouji, "Those weren't my guards."

"I gathered," he grinned, amusement evident in his eyes.

Wetting her lips with another sip of wine she began to explain. Of her life after her father's death, living only with her mother and grandmother on a farm. The trials which ensued when money began to dwindle without any men in the family to support them. Fortunately, a certain lord of great wealth had relieved her family's burdens, providing servants to care for the vast lands and lavishing riches upon Himeko. Countless jewels and endless strips of richly embroidered silk. Her family's life was one of comfort and security. Lord Xue Li's generosity appeared to be a great blessing. But that's all it was, an illusion of good fortune. As Himeko blossomed into womanhood, Xue Li began to request her presence frequently, sending an armed escort when she hesitated.

Kouji nearly forgot to breathe as she continued her tale, completely spellbound by the sound of her voice. Perfectly content to be the captive of her charm. He frowned as he learnt more about Lord Xue Li. His desires seemed fairly clear, Himeko and her lands. Helping her family was then only a ploy to allow himself to claim Himeko as his bride, thereby ensuring that her lands would become part of his estate. 

Himeko glanced at Kouji in surprise as he swore in frustration. 

"Can't ya...can't ya say no? There's gotta be another way!"

She raised a single brow, her expression clearly indicating that she would choose another path if one was open to her. 

Kouji ran a hand roughly through his tangled hair. There had to be another way! 

"So ye're just gonna marry the guy? Even though ya know he's only after yer land?!" He couldn't believe it, nor did he want to. It just didn't make sense.

Pale fingers gently laced with Kouji's own, calming. A soft voice, spoken barely above a whisper.

"Try to understand, it's...it's for my family. I have to protect them as," her voice quivered with emotion, "As my father would have done."

Green eyes darkened in awe of the woman before him, willing to sacrifice her own happiness for the sake of her family. Her loyalty, her bravery. 

He stood abruptly, kicking the fire into dimly glowing embers. His heart tightening as he gazed back at the form of the sleeping lady at his side. Sighing, his hand strayed to brush a few stray wisps of ebony silk from her cheek. She stirred but did not awaken.

Feeling a slight chill in the breeze, he pulled the blankets over her shoulders before leaning against a tree beside her. One hand resting on the hilt of his sword as he vowed to protect her, even if a hundred of Lord Xue Li's men came charging in here. They would not take away her happiness.

********

Himeko smiled as they crested the hill overlooking her village. She was home. Finally. Eyes closed she breathed in deeply. It smelled like snow. Kouji's arms tightened around her waist as she shivered. She stared at his hands, looped easily around her waist, one palm pressed flat against her stomach. His breath stirred the hairs near her ear as he stared straight ahead, not meeting her gaze. 

She sighed.

"This is where we part ways Kouji...".

More silence.

She slid off the horse, keeping her back to the bandit as he did the same. Leaves crunched beneath his boots. She felt him behind her, barely a couple of inches away. She could lean back, fall against his chest and perhaps reality would melt away. 

Another sigh, more sadness this time.

The awkward silence was finally broken by a quiet question, "How long?"

She turned slowly to face him. Eyes still downcast, "A day or two, until he can get everything ready for the ceremony."

Kouji nodded absently, mind spinning, desperate to find a way to keep her near him if only for a minute more. Suddenly an idea began to form, outrageous enough that it might work, or at the very least delay the ceremony until he could think of a better plan. 

"What are you scheming?" Himeko inquired, noting the cocky smirk, which now spread across his lips. His eyes were focused on the village in the valley below. Intent on the actions of the villagers as they prepared for the lantern festival, multicoloured paper lanterns being hung across the streets. Their round shapes lifting and twirling in the breeze. 

"Correct me if I'm wrong...but ye're marrying this guy to protect yer family right? Well...what if a richer lord or suitor presented himself and it turns out ya owed him a debt, so ya had ta marry him instead..."

Himeko's brows furrowed. "I'm not quite sure I'm following you Kouji. Besides the only lord in the vicinity of my village is Xue Li. Most others are located near the capital to be closer to the political arena."

He only smiled in response and mounted the horse. "Keep yer chin up Princess, yer not Li's yet!"

Flashing one of his winks, he whirled the horse around, speeding back towards the mountains. Her eyes widened momentarily as she watched him speed off, a trail of pink silk snapping about his waist. She started as if to yell at him, realizing that he still had her sash tucked into his belt. 

"Hey that's my-".

Her words faded in the wind as she found herself staring, a contented smile dancing across her lips. Her mind filled with thoughts of dark eyes and a charismatic grin.

********

Golden eyes twinkled briefly in the fading rose tinted light of sunset. Bathed in dim shades of pink, skin gilded and shining with a sheen of sweat, a woman.

He watched as toned arms tightened the red band holding back short sandy locks. Her chest heaved as she inhaled the cold mountain air deeply. Her movements were fluid and precise. Twin daggers flashed in her hands as she swept them in graceful arcs through the air. She pivoted. Dried leaves crunching under the toe of her boot.

His jaw hung a bit slack from staring at the woman's routine. Such beauty in her movements. Now she was facing him as he leaned against a tree. Fiery bangs whispering across his brow as the breeze teased them upward. A fang dug into his lip, indecision.

The woman turned again, eyes still closed deep in concentration. He had to reach out a hand to steady himself as a sudden strong gust momentarily plastered her loose clothes to her body, outlining her figure.

He barely registered when her body went rigid, twin daggers cutting through the air to imbed themselves on either side of his head, buried to the hilt. 

Almond shaped eyes widened at the quivering blades, inches from his head. He turned to stutter out a response only to have it forgotten as Rasconza laughed. Bent in half, one arm slung across her belly, emitting the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard.

"Damn," he muttered under his breath as he wrenched her daggers free from the wood.

"Ya planning on stabbin' all the trees in the mountain?" 

She grinned as she trotted up to her lover, eyes shining with amusement, "No...just the ones with hentais leanin' on em."

He curled an arm around her waist, pulling her against him greedily, "Issat so?" He murmured softly, yet gruffly. One of the things she loved about the man. The ability to be a pansy while still maintaining that wild roguishness.

Before she could protest, he spun quickly, pinning her against the tree. She couldn't help the chuckles that inevitably escaped her lips.

"Genrou!" She protested half-heartedly, having grown accustomed to his bouts of affection when they were alone. 

Fingers traced the contours of her jaw lovingly, memorizing every curve, "Missed ya...".

She blinked in disbelief; "It's only been-"

"Too long," his voice was becoming husky and thick as he leaned forward.

"GENROU!!!"

He groaned, resting his forehead against Rasconza's shoulder in defeat. Never a moment alone....

She smiled, peering over a mop of wild orange hair to see Kouji rush up to them. He was practically emanating excitement as he showered his best friend with a flurry of questions.

Before Genrou even had the chance to catch half of what Kouji was babbling about, his fellow bandit had already dashed into the fortress. 

The red haired former warrior of Suzaku blinked at the whirlwind that was Kouji as he passed, then shrugged at Rasconza's inquisitive stare.

"Fuck...ya got me".

********

Metal clanged against metal as gold rings jingled from the monk's staff. A permanent smile was painted on the monk's face as he walked at a leisurely pace through the town. Admiring with quiet satisfaction the beauty of the dangling lanterns as they cast their red and blue glows onto the streets.

His nose crinkled slightly as smoke flitted from a nearby carriage, elaborately decorated but displaying far too much pomp for an aristocrat. 

He continued past then froze when he was able to place the scent.

"Opium na no da?"

Still smiling he circled around the carriage until he could see a few guards talking, sharing swigs from a canteen of sake. Dismissing their idle banter, the monk shifted to return along the lighted path of the lanterns when he heard a name which gave him reason to pause in mid step.

"Anou...did they just say Mt. Leikaku's bandits?"

Absently pretending to admire the craftsmanship of a particular lamp displaying a white tiger painted on thin green paper, he listened to the men talk about the bandits and their search for a certain Himeko-sama thought to be a hostage at the mountain.

The cute smile seemed to waver on the monk's face for a moment as he digested this news. Perhaps just a rumour.

Still...

"I think it's time to visit Tasuki-kun again no da."

That said, the monk tossed his kasa into the air only to disappear through it. The only trace of his presence, the imprints of his shoes in the dirt road beneath the swaying light of the lantern.

********

To be continued....


	5. Festival of Lights

Chapter 5: Festival of Lights

by Lola

A.N.: Get well Red-chan!! Hope the sap makes you feel better. ^^;

Jade eyes stared coolly at the man kneeling on the cushion across from her. Her mother and grandmother were seated at her side; both too overjoyed at her return to notice the hatred directed at their guest. 

Thin bony fingers twirled the tip of a wispy moustache, beady eyes heavy with powder studying the young maiden before him with a predatory gleam. 

"I am most relieved that you have returned safely my dear Himeko."

The smile stretched across pasty lips was enough to make her avert her eyes in disgust. Wanting nothing more than to draw her dagger and ram in down the man's throat for his lewd glances and not so subtle comments.

"I had feared that you were a hostage at Mt. Leikaku..." his voiced trailed, waiting for her to voice her agreement.

Her eyes did not blink. Her only reaction being a slight tightening of her lips, freshly painted by her attendants before she appeared before Xue Li. She watched as he drank his sake, poured by her hand, barely letting the cup touch his lips before he resumed studying her, eyes narrowing slightly. Noting the comb in her hair, the one she never seemed to appear without and the fact that none of her jewellery was missing. 

"My Lord scrutinizes me as he does his sheep when making a trade, am I that displeasing to his highness?" she asked in clipped tones. Hands folding complacently in her lap lest she reach out and slap him.

Again that dreaded smile revealing far too much gum and yellowed teeth. "My lovely Himeko, I could never find your appearance displeasing".

Her mother and grandmother inclined their heads at this; pleased at the compliment bestowed by the man to whom they owed their lives. Following her elder's lead, Himeko bowed her head, long hair spilling onto the cushion she knelt on, using the movement to shuffle back and stand.

"I beg you would excuse me my Lord," she stated, offering a final curt bow before turning her back on the despised man, two female attendants rushing to her side to lift the hem of her layered robes.

He watched her slowly retreating form, the way she favoured one leg as she walked. Interesting. Standing himself, hands smoothing out the ripples in his robes of crimson silk, he addressed his intended, "Himeko, I pray this ordeal with the bandits has not hindered your performing tonight at the festival of lights?"

A pause. Hair sliding against the silk of her outer robe as she turned her head slightly in response, "I perform every year," was her simple reply.

As soon as she was out of sight of the man she dismissed her attendants, wiping off the red paint on her lips with one trailing sleeve. Alone in her chambers she slid out of the numerous layers of cumbersome cloth. Not caring as they fell limply to the marble floor. Her jewels soon joined the lump of folded silk, forgotten riches symbolizing an undesired role.

Sinking into the soothing waters of her bath, she scrubbed at her face, desperate to erase any trace of the white powder that seemed permanently impregnated in her skin. Leaning back against the tub's edge, wet hair swirling along the water's surface she hummed softly, an old tune her father sang to her as a child. The water around her glowed briefly, the entire surface sparkling with thousands of white lights. She sighed, sliding one leg out of the water to test her ankle. No pain.

She smiled. She would be able to perform tonight.

********

Kouji tore through the treasure room, tossing aside coins and beautifully crafted weapons in a flurry. Finding a large chest he ripped off the lock, and tossed it into a pile of coins, having not the patience for removing it gently. Tearing it open, he grinned at the seemingly endless bolts of fine fabric nestled therein. 

Grabbing a random handful in his fist he turned around triumphantly only to be faced with a round suspended face grinning at him catlike.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Cursing, he fell back in shock, tripping over the clothes chest and landing on his rear, a pile of satin landing on his head.

"Fuck Chichiri, ya tryin' ta give the guy a bloody heart attack!"

"Nice to see you too Tasuki-kun no da". 

Genrou grinned at his fellow celestial warrior, clapping him on the shoulder; "We should celebrate yer visit with some sake!"

"Anou..."

"Kouji's too busy playin' dress up," Rasconza snickered as she lifted the rumpled clothes from the bandit's face.

Kouji frowned, snatching the clothes back from the woman's grasp. "I'm not playin' bloody dress up now-".

"Then what are ya doing?!" Both Genrou and Rasconza demanded, Chichiri piping in a 'no da' to voice his curiosity as well.

Genrou paused as he eyed the clothes Kouji was holding, they were the robes of a court noble, the kind of fancy shit Nuriko was prone to parade around in, some of them even perhaps fitting Hotohori's regal tastes. Genrou had to wear the damned things occasionally when having to appear at formal events at the palace. Amber eyes narrowed as tiny fangs flashed in a wide grin, "I get it...ye're doin' it fer yer onna!"

"Ye're kidding! Kouji, ya seriously gonna dress like a pansy for Himeko? Need to impress the family or something?" Rasconza added with a chuckle.

Genrou enjoyed his friend's discomfort, taking satisfaction in how his cheeks seemed to be darkening in embarrassment.

"Oooo! Aniki's in love!!" Genrou crowed loudly, forcing Chichiri to retreat a step and rub his ears with a slight frown.

"I'm doing it ta fucking save her!" Kouji bellowed at last, tired of the endless taunting.

Their smiles vanished.

"Save her no da? Himeko-sama?"

"Is she in serious trouble?" Rasconza asked, worried.

"Shit Kouji, ya shoulda said somethin' sooner."

Kouji rolled his eyes as he resumed sifting through the clothes. "So ya gonna help me or what?"

Genrou rocked back on his heels, eyeing the dreaded fancy fabric with as much love as a tall glass of milk. Rasconza smacked him at his hesitation and knelt beside Kouji, "What's yer plan?" she asked quietly.

They waited as Kouji explained his idea quickly then simply stared at him blankly.

"Ye're gonna pretend ta be some aristocrat? You?" Genrou asked in disbelief. "That's the fucking dumbest thing I think ya've ever thought of Aniki...". 

Kouji frowned in disappointment, fully aware that the idea was rather far fetched but...what else could he do short of running Xue Li through with his sword? Genrou's laughter snapped him from his melancholy reverie.

"Of course we'll help ya! S'fer yer onna after all." 

Kouji's grin matched Genrou's fanged smirk as they all began planning out Kouji's rescue mission.

********

The fiery haired bandit stared at the monk. Unable to focus on anything but those long blue gravity defying bangs. In the next room he could hear Kouji and Rasconza arguing over which robes he should wear and which layer went where. He smiled a little, zoning out of the conversation he was supposedly having with his friend until he felt hard wood embed itself in his head as he was whacked by the monk.

"You aren't listening Tasuki-kun no da!"

Rubbing his head and swearing under his breath he turned his amber eyes on his friend, noting that the mask he wore was wearing a slight frown.

Genrou sighed, "I'm sorry Chichiri, I just can't take ya seriously with that damned mask on, it's like I'm talkin' to a fucking squirrel!"

Chichiri sighed, removing the mask and laying it gently on the table, glad that his friend was on his right side. 

"This is serious Tasuki-kun, Xue Li is angry. He thinks you kidnapped Himeko-sama. I know you didn't. But if he thinks she's been damaged in any way he will seek retribution. I understand Kouji's actions in wanting to save her as well demo...I think there is more to this than his desire for her land."

Genrou rubbed his neck, "Like what?"

Chichiri raised his mug of green tea to his lips pensively, "There has been a rumour circulating around Lord Xue Li of late, he is supposedly an avid follower of the a new immortality cult that is obsessed with prolonging life through any means possible. It seems to be a rising trend among the local elite."

"What's that have ta do with Himeko?"

"I'm not sure no da." Chichiri answered as he slid the mask back onto his face.

"I feel like a fucking idiot," Kouji muttered as he emerged from the room, groomed into what appeared to be a fine gentleman.

Chichiri allowed a tiny laugh to resound in his chest, "Anou...we're going to need to work on your language no da."

********

Glittering powder was pressed onto her eyelids the shade of crushed emeralds, the glide of a brush over her lips instantly dyeing them a pale shade of pink. Three sets of hands wove through a curtain of ebony. Spinning, braiding, adding clips of silver and jade. The mild scent of orange blossoms being meshed into her hair. Henna tipped nails being replaced with clear enamel. Blushing powders and creams rubbed into her cheeks and hands, accenting curves. A silver bangle clasped around her wrist, hidden beneath a filmy sleeve of diaphanous green. The tinkle of dangling earrings, spinning as her handmaidens brushed off them with their sleeves.

They retreat, waiting for their mistress to add the final touch. Standing slowly, small hands adjusting the tightness of her sash, its tasselled ends sliding across embroidered silk. Gently, her fingers close lovingly over her comb, sliding the piece of jade into her styled hair. She reaches out a hand; two fans are placed in her grasp. Tucking them inside her sleeves, a vision of whispering satin as she heads to the festival. Her last night of freedom.

********

They landed in a clutter. A thrashing pile of legs, arms and curses.

"Itai no da!"

"Watch yer hands Hibana-chan!"

"Fuck Chichiri, haven't ya learned ta land properly by now!"

"I can't breathe!!"

Kouji shoved Genrou off of him roughly, rising to his feet and dusting off his clothes quickly. Hoping they wouldn't look too wrinkled in front of Lord Xue Li. He took in a shaky breath, hoping that he was ready to do this. If he failed.... He shook his head, better not to think of that.

"Ya alright Rassy?"

She nodded, clasping the offered hand in her own as Genrou easily pulled the small woman to her feet, perhaps a little too easily as she staggered forward a step to crash into his chest.

Genrou seized the chance and placed a kiss on her forehead before she could retreat.

Kouji rolled his eyes, "Yeah and you say I'm a pansy!"

Chichiri smiled; "How about we just try to find Himeko-sama no da."

They nodded. Walking in silence through the village, making their way through the lamp lined streets, bathed in soft glows filtered through coloured paper. Music was heard in the night. Soft stringed instruments accompanied by the dulcet tones of a flute. A crowd had gathered to watch one of the events of the festival. Kouji watched all the couples walking arm in arm with interest. Remembering this festival from when he was a child. One of the few occasions where men and women could intermingle freely as they played games, sang songs, or simply admired the light of the lanterns. 

A courtesan and a poet where having a quiet debate over a poem etched onto one of the lanterns, disagreeing on the writer's name. 

Rasconza glanced at the swaying lantern in question, then smiled in satisfaction, the courtesan was right. Genrou was too busy admiring the lady bandit's smile and soon rammed into Kouji.

"Watch where ye're goin' aho!"  
"Ye're the one who's just standin' there like a tree!"

Rasconza tapped them both on the shoulder lightly, "Boys please, behave and remember...language." 

They both nodded; sending tiny glares at each other as they walked until Kouji turned down a well-lit street and stopped dead in his tracks.

Before Genrou could yell at him again for stopping suddenly, Kouji raised a hand to quiet him and pointed at what a rather large crowd was gathering around. Or rather, who they were gathered around. 

Three women, immaculately groomed, hair oiled and scented, seated on plush cushions waiting to perform as the crowd took seats around them. The last woman was the one Kouji was staring at. Hands folded in her lap, eyes lowered, a familiar comb glittering in its nest of ebony. The woman at her side opened her fan to whisper something in her ear. At this Himeko guardedly glanced upwards.

Kouji felt his chest tighten as he stared directly into pools of jade. He started forward, momentarily forgetting his plan, meaning to grab her right then and there until he caught sight of a man approaching her. Her eyes resumed their submissive air as he presented her with an elaborately carved box. Kouji's eyes narrowed, wishing he could catch the brief conversation.

"Lord Xue Li no da." Chichiri answered to the bandit's unspoken question.

Rasconza's brow crinkled in distaste, "Not the handsomest of men is he?"

Genrou's eyes sparkled in amusement, "No shit; the bastard looks like a real jijii beneath all that powdered crap."

Kouji moved closer, his friends following as they found an empty area to occupy. As the first two women performed, Kouji kept his eyes on Himeko, hoping to catch her eye but she remained unaware. 

Having set the box from Xue Li aside, she seemed intent on studying her lap. Finally after another round of applause she rose, taking her position. Kouji chewed on his lip, unable to even draw breath for fear of shattering the silence as she stood, one arm curved upward, the other resting on a slender hip. 

A soft melody was played, strings and wind instruments carrying a melody that held Himeko's audience captive as she swayed slowly. A shift of a trailing sleeve, two fans flashed in elegant arcs. Cutting through the air in silver streaks. Kouji leaned forward in his seat, eager to catch a glimpse of her face, but she was good at her craft. Never was the audience allowed to see more than the line of her jaw, or a profile of lowered lashes. Ever was her face masked by the movements of the fans and the lazy swirl of her sleeves. 

And then it was over.

Kouji nearly went deaf from the applause as everyone stood. Himeko inclined her head and bowed in gratitude before slipping away to her attendants as other performers set up. 

"She's leaving. She's leaving!" Kouji spoke quickly to his friends, almost in a panic.

"Easy Kouji, we'll follow her." Rasconza assured, adjusting her own robes with a slight grimace as she weaved her way through the tight crowd, mumbling at the injustice that bound women in such cumbersome garments.

A tortured sigh from the flame haired bandit at her side, "Ya can take them off ya know."

She blinked incredulously.

Genrou added a wink for good measure; "Ya look better without em anyway."

Refraining from grinding her fist into his head, ladies wouldn't conduct themselves in such a manner after all, she settled for a sweet smile as she deliberately dug her heel into his foot.

"Hentai," she smiled.

********

Jade eyes scanned the crowd intently. She was sure she had seen...but no. It was silly wasn't it? Why would he be here? She shook her head slightly as she remembered her duties, strolling down the street with her attendants. Hoping that Xue Li hadn't seen her slip away in the throng of gathered villagers. Turning to the women at her side she spoke to them in a hushed whisper, understanding their mistress's desire to remain unseen they left her side, one lady in a crowd was after all harder to spot than one with two attendants. 

Alone, she walked briskly away from the gathered mass, tilting her head in the moonlight to view the beauty of the lanterns. If this was to be her last night as a free woman, she wished to enjoy it. She breathed in deeply. Winter was coming; the air held that touch of crispness synonymous with snow. 

Her nose wrinkled as smoke drifted in the air, marring the pure scent of the night. Her eyes widened in recognition. Opium. Before she could scurry to a hiding place, her elbow was gently seized as Xue Li smiled at her.

"It's a cold evening for strolling in the night alone, is it not my dear Himeko?"

She smiled thinly as they walked, his arm uncomfortably linked with hers. "It is unfortunate that your family should have missed your lovely performance...". He let his voice trail off as he examined her. His guards were near, but not so close as to infringe on privacy. "My lady was as always a jewel to behold," his whispered voice making her skin crawl in discomfort as he traced a bony finger along one silken sleeve. 

Sensing his lecherous intent as his mouth seemed to draw far too close for comfort, she deftly flicked her wrist upward and out, opening her fan in a rush of air and conveniently blocking his path to her face.

"My Lord flatters me..."she intoned quietly.

Bowing to show her respect she stepped back, eager to create more of a distance between them. As he moved to get closer he heard a slight whistling sound. Falling back in surprise as a red lantern depicting a crouching tiger fell from its perch to crash at his feet; tiny flames licking at the dyed paper as the candle within consumed the lantern.

"Fire!"

The voice of a woman. 

Xue Li arched a brow as a woman rushed forward and attempted to put out the flames at his feet by waving her fan. Himeko stepped back as the fire inevitably grew in intensity, though it was still hardly worth a fuss.

The woman held her fan angled so that Xue Li could not see her face, however it was very clear to Himeko who the woman was, despite the change in attire. Himeko opened her mouth to question the bandit but held her tongue as Rasconza shook her head slightly and mouthed 'Hold on'.

Xue Li bent slightly meaning to warn the lady at his feet to move aside lest her fan be set aflame only to cry out in surprise as the orange tendrils began to lick at the fringe of his rich robes. Staggering back and ordering his guards to extinguish the fire, he failed to notice Himeko's laughing eyes or the man behind him, which he promptly hit into. 

"Itai no da!"

Xue Li soon found himself staring into the strangest face he'd ever seen, he could hardly refrain from yelping in surprise. His struggles to escape the proximity of the cat faced man only sending him sprawling into the dirt to be attended to by his guards.

"My lady, I'd advise you to step away from the fire...".  
Himeko looked to her side in disbelief to see Kouji decked out better than half the lords in her acquaintance, offering his hand to her with a deep bow. Startled, yet please beyond words she let him take her hand and guide her a few feet away.

"Well if it isn't Himeko-sama! It seems we're developin' a talent for rescuing ya, er...your ladyship". A fanged grin flashed under the lantern light.

The bandit leader grinned, helping Rasconza rise. 

Kouji bent low over Himeko's hand, smiling slightly as he brushed his lips briefly over her knuckles, "Fortune smiles upon me to have brought the pleasure of Himeko- sama's company to my humble side twice this very week."

Himeko's mouth hung open, disbelief widening her eyes. Kouji winked, still holding onto her hand. Her cheeks burned.

"I-"

Her voice died as Lord Xue Li loomed beside them, a fussing Chichiri at his side.  
"Gomen nasai no da!"

A pale hand waved dismissively before the monk as he stepped closer to a shrinking Himeko. "Someone you know?" He asked icily, purposefully interjecting his frail body between Himeko and Kouji. 

Kouji started forward, ready to rip the pasty lord's head from his shoulders as he leaned closer to Himeko. Genrou elbowed his ribs meaningfully, Chichiri also glaring at Kouji briefly in warning. If he snapped now, and killed Xue Li, they'd all be in a rather difficult situation. 

Himeko still stared, at a loss. Wishing she knew what game Kouji and the others were playing tonight. Xue Li arched a brow, waiting for an explanation. Kouji smiled tightly as he bowed to the aristocrat, his stomach churning in revulsion at the man's proximity to Himeko. 

"I was fortunate enough to have the privilege of saving Lady Himeko but a day ago as she was lost in the mountains."

Xue Li eyed Kouji sceptically, "Is that so? I owe you my gratitude then, as does my lady...".

Himeko nodded, bowing to Kouji and Genrou, her mind spinning from the scene playing out before her.

Kouji's eyes narrowed, "Himeko-sama is grateful, she promised to reward my brother and I with a feast when next we were in town...and...I was unaware that the lady was spoken for, when last I visited her home to return her safely, her mother assured me she was not attached."

Rasconza fingered her daggers concealed in her sleeves, ready if Xue Li should start a fight, perhaps a rather large part of the bandit woman hoping that he would. The man seemed to sputter in denial yet could form no coherent objection as Kouji informed the man, plainly and simply that her family had consented to let Himeko be his wife.

"Their only cause for pause in the matter was Himeko's wishes..." Kouji turned to the woman as he said this, surprised to see how large her eyes had become as she stared at him. "If the lady consents, I shall make her my wife."

All eyes were on Himeko, awaiting her answer anxiously. Her gaze shifted between Kouji's soft eyes and Xue Li's smug powdered grimace. This was insanity! If she said yes to Kouji right now, though it was surely just a ruse to spare her from marrying Xue Li, the lord could take away her lands...or at least try to. But then again, if he thought Kouji to be a legitimate gentleman of equal or higher rank, he would not dare oppose the union, especially if her mother had consented...something Xue Li had never sought. He simply assumed it was his right as the family's benefactor to take Himeko.

She frowned, raising her chin defiantly as she placed her hand in Kouji's, "Though I am unworthy my lord...I accept."

Kouji nearly fell over himself with relief as he saw the smile spread across her lips. His plan had worked! 

Xue Li stomped his foot in fury, his face red with embarrassment, too shocked and humiliated to stand up against Kouji. "You will regret this Himeko!" He spat bitterly turning on his heel only to trip on Chichiri's staff, which seemed to have found its way between his legs. Landing in a cursing heap, he yelled at his guards, who scrambled to assist their master. Growling, he meant to unleash his wrath on the grinning monk but the lane was clear. Empty save for himself, his guards and the swaying lanterns.

*********

Kouji practically bounced over the hills as he ran, Himeko's wrist in his hand as he dragged her along, a smile on both their lips as the rush hit them, running and tumbling towards her home. The others followed at a slower pace though their smiles were just as wide; all pleased at the part they had played. 

Stray strands tumbled loose from the elaborate hairstyle as Himeko was rushed along. "Matte!! Kouji, onegai!"

Kouji slowed down, letting his hand slide into hers easily as she caught her breath with a light laugh.

"Ya alright Princess?" he asked, stepping closer to take her other hand in his as well.

Her eyes sparkled briefly, catching the light of the stars over head, "What? No more Himeko-sama?" she laughed.

He rolled his eyes, "Ah, please; ya got no idea how hard it was fer me ta talk all fancy like that."

"Had I not recognized your face I may not have known who you were. Your performance was flawless, but tell me, do you really intend to marry me now that you've successfully snagged me from Xue Li's clutches?" she asked teasingly, letting her fingers lace with his, moving closer. 

His cheeks flushed at her proximity, the scent of crushed orange blossoms laced through her hair, the soft feel of her skin against his. 

"Bandits don't marry Princesses..." he offered lamely.

Her hands tightened around his, "I'm not really a princess."

"Himeko...".

"Hey lovebirds! Ouch! What was that for?"

Kouji released Himeko's hands and stepped back to see Genrou rubbing his head beside a smiling Rasconza.

"Minna, daijoubu ka no da?"

"We're fine Chichiri." Genrou grinned, slapping Kouji on the back.

Himeko smiled at each of her saviours in turn before bowing to them, "Thank you for your assistance, now I believe I owe you all a feast."

They accepted the invitation, though they insisted no reward was required and were soon all seated comfortably in her home, fine sake filling their glasses and all the delicacies her house could offer to tempt the pallet before them to feast upon. Genrou's head was soon light with alcohol as he leaned heavily on his lover's shoulder, whispering in her ear things that he would no doubt ridicule if he'd heard when sober. Chichiri spoke to Himeko's mother in soft tones, complimenting her on the food and thanking her for her hospitality. 

Kouji's eyes kept darting back to Himeko. At how easily she seemed to be smiling now, watching jade earrings twirl in the dim light, fringed by wisps of black hair as her shoulders shook with laughter. The white powder and been washed off, revealing slightly flushed cheekbones and lips red with wine. Kouji ran a thumb over his bottom lip pensively, wondering what had possessed him to go to such lengths for a woman he barely knew. Surely this went beyond just a need to protect the girl he had seen weeping in that alleyway all those years ago. He couldn't deny the anger he had felt towards Xue Li, almost like that of a jealous lover. He smiled to himself, what was he thinking? He just didn't want to see a nice girl like Himeko loose her wild spirit to the dampening oppression that marriage to Xue Li would bring. What man in good conscience would let a beautiful woman marry a wretched man against her will?

He shook his head, having to look away from Himeko, as his eyes tended to stare for far longer than what was appropriate. It was a regretful moment however when Chichiri stated that he should be leaving as the hour drew late and Rasconza, with a drunken Genrou leaning heavily on her, an arm draped around her waist comfortably, admitted that she should drag a certain someone home.

"C'mon Hibana-chan, let's get yer ass ta bed."

"Here give me his other arm no da."

Kouji watched them carry his friend to the door as he dusted himself off and rose to follow. Himeko quickly slipping into her shoes to walk them out.

"Arigatou, Kouji...what you did today...it meant a lot to me. Hontou arigatou."

Kouji shifted uncomfortably, his back to her as he tugged at the high collar of his shirt awkwardly, "Don't worry about it. I'm jes happy ya don't hafta marry that guy." He turned to smile at her, green eyes shining through wild bangs. "Ye're free now...".

She shook her head, "No."  
Kouji eyes widened as she rose on her tiptoes, brushing her lips over his softly. "My heart has been captured by you." she murmured against his lips before smiling shyly and retreating into her house. 

Kouji stood perfectly still. Fingers pressing against his lips, the faint taste of wine from Himeko still lingering. 

"I think she likes ya Kouji."

The bandit glanced at Rasconza who smiled knowingly, and smiled wistfully, his heart still beating rapidly in his chest, "If she does Rassy...then, then everything would be perfect."

********

To be continued....

Yay! Another chapter done! Thanks to all those who reviewed! ^^ Happy New Year to all! This chapter was longer than the other ones. *grins* Maybe because I had a nice supply of sugar to help me through it. ^^


	6. Crushed Peonies

Chapter 6: Crushed peonies.

by Lola

A.N.: Arigatou to all those who reviewed!! *waves* Ok, I own nothing of FY, however I do own Himeko and Xue Li, sadly. ^^; **Rasconza belongs to the creative genius of Akai Kuu **though, I just borrow her cuz Genrou refused to appear without her. ^_______^

Enjoy!

Booted feet tread lightly over fallen leaves. A braid woven from ebony slapped against a satin clad back. The small figure paused beneath a large orange tree. The ripe fruit hanging like beacons in the morning light. Jogging away from the orange bearing tree, the woman drew an arrow from the quiver strapped to her back. Adjusting the gloves on her hands before raising the slender bow, arrow knocked and ready to shoot.

Enjoying the familiar tension of the string as she pulled back, taking aim. Eyes narrowing in concentration, blotting out all except for the succulent oranges dangling high, taunting her with their ripeness.

Her ears perked, leaves shifting beneath another's boots behind her. Spinning quickly she faced her would-be attacker.

Hands flew up in surprise, green eyes widening.

"Shit ya tryin' ta kill me again?"

Himeko smiled, letting the bow fall to the earth as she ran towards the bandit, throwing her arms around him in a hug.

"Kouji!"

He stepped back in surprise, shocked by the sudden display of affection but welcoming the attractive missile into his arms with a grin nonetheless.

"Hey, happy ta see me?"

She nodded, eyes smiling as she looked up at him. "To what do I owe the honour?" she asked as she released him, cheeks flushing slightly as if noticing their closeness for the first time.

"Just checking to see if Xue Li annoyed ya since last night. Wanted ta make sure ya were alright I guess," he shrugged nonchalantly. "Yer ma told me you were out here somewhere, so I figured I'd find ya."

"Aa."

She bent, retrieving her discarded bow, readying the arrow again. "I've been so busy the last few days I haven't had the chance the engage in my favourite past time." Her eyes misted for a moment as the arrow wavered. "My...my father taught me."

Kouji bit his lip wishing he could somehow alleviate the sadness lingering in those green eyes. His hand reached out, resting on a satin clad shoulder. Her head bowed at the gentle touch. 

"What's with the new get up? No more fancy silk robes and jewels?"

She smiled at this, letting a soft chuckle escape her lips. "No, no. Just the ones that matter." She patted the ever-present comb in her hair.

She took aim at the oranges again, "Ne, hungry Kouji?" she winked as she let the arrow fly; smiling in satisfaction as three oranges fell to the earth.

Kouji grinned in return, crossing his arms over his chest as she readied another arrow. "She rides horses, breaks into bandit fortresses, fights with a dagger, is an archer and knows traditional dance... Tell me, is there anythin' ya can't do?"

More oranges plopped to the ground. She scratched her head as if seriously considering the question then shrugged as she bounded over to the oranges nestled in the grass. Piling the oranges together she motioned Kouji over. He took his time, enjoying watching her from a distance. She acted so freely now, as if no burdens weighed on her. A perpetual smile on her lips, eyes shining. Happy. 

He fell back, startled. Something hard and round bounced off his stomach. He glanced down at the orange that rolled away from his boot. Another projectile of fruit pelted his forehead as he looked down. Himeko's giggles filled the air. He gathered the oranges, a smile creeping across his lips as he readied his revenge.

She squealed in delight as oranges sailed towards her. Running around the orange trees, hiding from the fruity onslaught. They chased each other around the trees, both unaware of the time, laughing and carefree. 

Himeko paused to catch her breath. Palms pressed against the rough bark of the tree. Chest heaving.

"Gotcha!"

She was tackled from the side. She shifted her footing, boots slipping in the grass, falling backwards. The wind was blasted from her lungs as her back hit the earth, Kouji's weight pressing her down. She heard a soft jingling as her comb slipped from her hair to settle on the ground. Kouji was speaking to her rapidly. She blinked, unable to focus for a moment. Her bangs falling into her eyes.

"Sorry...didn't think ya'd go down so easily." he said breathlessly, helping her to sit up. 

She cuffed him upside the head playfully. "Baka."

She rose, dusting off her back, smoothing back her bangs. Kouji remained seated in the grass, amused, as she seemed to be searching for something in the grass. Fingers holding back heavy bangs in irritation. Finally deciding to end the game, he stood beside her, his fist extended towards her.

She lifted an eyebrow. His fingers uncurled, revealing the comb resting in his palm. She reached for it eagerly only to have him close his hand and hide it behind his back.

"Not this again!" Her shoulders sagged slightly.

Something about the look in his eyes flushed her cheeks instantly. "I'm gonna give it back ta ya...but on one condition..." he explained with a wink as he stepped closer.

She swallowed as she nodded, paralysed as she stared at the smile lifting his lips. "Remember me."

Her brow furrowed in confusion, "What do you-?" Any other words were silenced as his lips met hers softly. Her eyes widened momentarily. He stepped back, gently sliding the comb into her hair, brushing the bangs out of her face. His fingers lingering on her cheek, tracing the curve of her face with a tiny smile. 

"Least now ya can see...".

Her lips trembled slightly, eyes filling with water at the familiarity of his touch. A warmth, a kindness from a time long past. Her eyes closed, eyelashes soon damp with tears. Her head rested against his chest. Arms wrapping around his waist, holding him tightly, hardly believing how the fates had smiled on her.

"Kouji...you...?".

He rested his chin on her head, one hand rubbing her back as the other cupped her cheek, his thumb catching her tears.

"Daijoubu, daijoubu...". His voice whispered softly.

She laughed to herself; unable to believe how she could not have realized his identity sooner, suddenly everything seemed to make sense. His reason for taking the comb, his inquisitiveness about her attachment to the ornament.

Her fingers reached out to trace the scar across his cheek in wonderment. Her curious touch running over his slightly parted lips, sliding down his neck. She smiled.

"I finally found you...".

********

A jewelled goblet sailed across the room, swiped off the table by a man's frustrated impulse. Wine splattering across a white tablecloth, dying it crimson. Regaining his composure, the lord settled back in his seat. Knuckles white as they tightened around the arms of the chair. Nails digging into the wood. Beady eyes trained on the far wall, unable to look at the man kowtowing at his feet. One hand lifted to silence the babbling guard. Scarlet robes pooled like blood across the floor as Xue Li rose, pacing across the room slowly, heavy silk hissing as he moved.

Silence except for his angered breathing and muttered cursing. The others in the room having enough sense to remain silent. Not daring to even breathe. Eyes narrowed as he picked up a fine box laid atop a small table. Bony fingers, much withered but powdered down to mirror the skin once held in youth, tracing along the box absently, flicking it open suddenly. Bejewelled digits caressing the velvet lining.

"Leave us."

A few nervous glances exchanged before the men, Xue Li's guards and attendants retreated. Eager to escape their lord's wrath. 

Still not turning to face the prone man behind him, he stroked his moustache thoughtfully, "Now...tell me again what you saw."

The cowering man swallowed, wondering what had possessed him to relate his findings to his lord.

"Th-the man claimin' to be Lady Himeko's saviour, he...he's one of the bandits who attacked us."

"You are sure?"

A vigorous nod. "Hai. I wasn't sure at first, because of the clothes and his acting all noble but the scar on his cheek proved it. And...he also travelled with that red-haired guy; he was one of the bandits of Mt. Leikaku too."

"I see..." his voice was quiet, yet there was an anger evident, cold and sharp as he lifted the comb that was nestled in the box. Letting the expensive ornament slide between his fingers. It had been a gift for Himeko at the festival of lights, a gift that she had pointedly left behind. His eyes narrowed as he clenched the comb in his hand.

"You are dismissed. Inform your captain I wish to see him at once."

The man scrambled out of the room, bowing his entire way out.

Xue Li set the comb back in the box; "You shall not escape Himeko...no matter what scheme you concoct." A slow smile spread across his lips as he slammed the box shut, "You will be mine."

********

Himeko swung the sack of oranges over her back, smiling to herself as she returned home. A skip to her walk. Humming to herself, perfectly content. Kouji had promised to return tomorrow. Her fingers touched her lips, blushing at the memory of his gently kiss.

She was singing as she entered her house.

"Okaa-san! Obaa-san! I got the oranges you wanted. Kouji helped me pick them." She set the sack down with her bow and quiver. Tugging at her gloves as she made her way to the kitchen, wondering why the house was so silent. No servants greeting her....

"Okaa-san?" she asked uncertainly, worry beginning to clutch at her heart. 

A broken vase, flowers crushed with the shards. She knelt touching the flowers, white peonies. Fingers rubbing their petals. Her eyes darted to the side. A flash of red. Stepping away from the shattered porcelain, fear making her breath rapid, she followed the trail of red to the kitchen. Her stomach lurched as she entered the kitchen.

One of her attendants...Yin Wu, blood spreading from wounds inflicted by swords, face purple with bruises, broken body sprawled across the floor. Himeko swallowed the bile that was quickly rising in her throat. More servants lay lifeless beyond the table. Eyes wide with horror and disbelief she continued, seeing men and woman lying moaning or still. So still...so much blood.

She held a hand to her mouth, the smell overpowering her. With a shuddering breath she left the kitchen. Who would have done such a thing? What kind of monster butchers innocent people? Driven by pain she ran through the house, shouting for her mother and grandmother. Her heart sinking as she saw an old woman's body crumpled in a corner. The silk pillow she had been embroidering forgotten on the ground.

"Obaa-san..." she choked. Her fingers pressed against the older woman's throat. Nothing. Her eyes closed tightly as she buried her head in the woman's lap. Sobs wracking her spine as she held onto the lifeless form of her grandmother. 

After many long minutes, Himeko sat up, caressing her grandmother's cheek tenderly. Not a single wound appeared on her body. A weak heart sent wild in a panic snuffing out her life in a bewildered flicker of final beats.

The crunching of broken porcelain.

Himeko spun, dagger drawn from the sheath on her thigh. Her breath came in rapid puffs, her throat still sore with sobs, her eyes red and blurred with tears. 

"Himeko!"

"Kouji?!" She asked in shock. Running through the house until she saw the bandit. 

He knelt, a servant's head in his lap, she was but a child. He was wiping away the blood from her face with his shirt. Her heart ached at the sight. Dark eyes met hers, his own threatening tears. He stood soundlessly, pulling her into his arms.

"Obaa-san..." she whispered haltingly.

She blinked in surprise as she heard the hiss of Kouji's sword sliding out of its scabbard.

"Get back." Was the only warning he gave before half a dozen men were upon them. Steel ringing against steel in seconds.

Himeko screamed when a flashing blade tore at Kouji's sleeve, bright red blossoming across his arm. Her own dagger fended off opponents, slashing wildly. Blood spurted as Kouji's silver blade streaked across a man's throat. Grabbing Himeko's elbow roughly and shoving her towards the entrance.

"Run dammit!"

She hesitated, staring at his back. Watching his blade flash in quick arcs and jabs as he fended off the five remaining men, darting about quickly to avoid his opponents' blades.

"I got it, just go Himeko!" This shouted as his boot connected with another man's gut, sending him back onto the floor.

Suddenly remembering the bow she had left in the entrance she sprang towards the entrance, one man slipping away from Kouji to pursue her.

"Himeko!!!"

Kouji's voice sounded almost frantic as he saw the man pursue her down the hallway. She ducked as her assailant swung his sword; her hair falling loose over her shoulders as the sharp steel cut the end of her braid. She fell into a roll, snatching her bow as she stood and pivoting to whip it across the man's face. The bow's path followed by her dagger, blinding the man. Another flash of wet red as her blade imbedded in his heart. Breathing heavily, hair a tangled mass about her shoulders, she slung her quiver over her shoulder and ran back to Kouji.

Three men now faced him, each slightly bleeding from a wound Kouji's sword had inflicted. Pulling forth an arrow, she took aim, brow creasing in concentration.

Kouji jumped in surprise as something whistled past his ear. One of his opponents falling to the ground with a thud, a quivering feathered shaft splitting his skull. He smiled despite himself. The woman was good. He winced as he moved his arm, every motion becoming a strain as fatigue started to take its toll, coupled with the fact that the wound was on his sword arm. Making a note to indulge in a healthy dose of sake after this was done he dug his sword into another's chest. 

From the corner of his eye he saw the other man raise his sword to take a swing at his neck and then the image was gone. The man lifeless at his feet, dispatched by one of Himeko's arrows.

One boot planted on his victim's chest, he yanked his sword free in a spray of blood. He turned slowly to face Himeko. Her hair hang in wild strands about her shoulders, tangled. Eyes bright with exertion and fear. Chest heaving with the sudden rush of adrenalin.

"I...I feel sick." she whispered, her bow slipping from lax fingers. She turned to exit the house, wanting to hold Kouji in her arms but desperate to escape the sight of bodies and blood. Staggering outside her heart seized. Stunned.

Xue Li's men surrounded her entire house. The smug lord himself seated in a carriage, watching her stare in horror at the hundred or so men with arrows trained on her. Her mouth hung open in a state of utter shock. Her entire body shaking slightly, overwrought with tremors.

"Himeko? Daijou-".

A dozen arrows. Whistling by her ear, sailing past her to the man who had come to her rescue. Her hands clamped over her mouth in horror as she heard the sharp cry and the soft thud as a body fell to the ground. Hair flying behind her as she rushed towards the fallen man. Three arrows protruding from his body.

Hands caught in her hair, wrapping around her waist and arms, powerful. She kicked and screamed. More hands. Followed by ropes. Tears sprung anew to her eyes, salty streaks on white skin.

"Iiya!!! KOUJI!!! IIYA! HANASE! KOUJI!!!!" [1]

Her screams died as something hard connected with the back of her head. Her head slumped forward, hair spilling in a black curtain over her shoulders. Her body shoved unceremoniously into a carriage.

Xue Li eyed the house for a moment, narrowing his eyes at Kouji's still form. He gestured to the bandit's body with a disdainful air, "Toss his worthless hide inside with the others."

His men nodded, lifting Kouji and bringing him into the house. Xue Li let a tiny smile flicker across his thin lips. 

"Now...burn it down."

********

Everything was white. Too bright. Blinding. He raised an arm to shield his eyes from the intense light. He moved slowly. Unsure of his surroundings, everything seeming unfamiliar. A sudden flash of orange.

Green eyes squinted. Staring up at a large orange tree. One of them falling into his waiting hands. He turned it over in his hands, entranced by the texture of the peel. His eyes widened as the orange seemed to melt in his hands, running through his fingers like liquid gold.

The thin strands shifted to the finest ebony, the feeling like silk whispering over his skin. Long hair. Jade eyes staring at him. Then gone.

He blinked.

In the distance, a figure in white. Layers of silk pooling around her body in soft ripples. He walked towards the woman in a trance. A pale face. Hands clasped over her chest as she slept. A single red peony tucked between slender fingers. Hair spread beneath her like a velvet curtain. Lips painted a shade to match the flower in her grasp.

His fingers traced the contours of the peony in wonderment. The petals falling apart. Yet the red remained. He held his fingers before his eyes in horror. Blood. Viscous and cold smeared across his fingers. 

His mind screamed as the woman's robes suddenly burst into flames. He fell back, the heat overpowering him, sending him into unconsciousness.

********

Kouji bolted upright, sweat pouring down his body, making the blankets stick uncomfortably. His heart beat wildly against his chest. He winced as the sudden movement made everything in his body throb in pain.

"Aniki?"

A voice spoken softly yet gruffly, almost as if it had trouble escaping the speaker's mouth.

Kouji turned to see his friend standing beside his bed. A fang biting into his bottom lip. Kouji started.

"Genrou? Doushita no? Ya look like ye're gonna cry..." [2].

Arms were instantly flung around the dark haired bandit's shoulders in a crushing hug that nearly squeezed the life out of him. 

"Aho! I thought ya were fucking dead dammit! Ya fucking scared me ya fucking shit!"

Kouji's eyes widened then softened as he patted the younger man's shoulder. Genrou sat back, wiping at his wet cheeks quickly.

Outside, Rasconza leaned her head back against the wall in relief. Large tears rolling down her cheeks as well.

Kouji leaned back against the pillows, wincing slightly, "Shit...I feel like I was run over by a herd of cattle."

Genrou grinned, rustling the older man's hair roughly.

The door creaked as Chichiri entered, fresh bandages in his arms. "You're very lucky Kouji-kun no da. If Tasuki hadn't sensed you were in danger, we might have come too late na no da."

Genrou rubbed the back of his head and shrugged, "Bah. I'll go get ya some sake."

"Arigatou," Kouji laughed.

Alone with the monk, Kouji's expression became serious, "Chichiri...what...what happened?"

Chichiri's perpetual smile didn't falter as he examined Kouji's bandages, "I should ask you that na no da. You were nearly burnt alive."

Kouji's eyes closed, "And Himeko? Is she here?"

Chichiri shifted uncomfortably. "Anou...".

"Xue Li's men took her Kouji. I'm sorry."

Kouji opened his eyes to see Rasconza leaning against the doorway, arms crossed. She reached into a pocket and tossed a glittering object to her friend.

He got it easily, his heart tightening at the sight of Himeko's comb. "Shit..."

"I found outside the house," she explained softly.

"I gotta save her!" Kouji grimaced as he exacerbated his wounds in his attempt to rise. A firm shove from Chichiri sending back in his pillows. 

"Ye're not goin' anywhere Kouji." Rasconza stated firmly, the steel in her gaze holding him in place; she was not to be argued with.

"But-"

"No Kouji-kun. Rasconza is right no da. You were almost killed. You need rest no da."

A jug of sake slammed on the table beside Kouji's head. "Don't worry about yer onna Kouji. We'll get her." A wink and a fanged grin.

Rasconza fingered her daggers meaningfully, "Yeah; we have business with that pompous bastard fer hurting one of ours."

"So just concentrate on getting better for Himeko-sama no da!"

Kouji closed his eyes, the delicious taste of sake on his lips as he thought about what to do. Fingers running over the polished jade and tortoise shell of his mother's comb. He would find a way....

********

Assured that his best friend was resting under Chichiri's protective vigil, Genrou walked outside, hands running through his fiery hair. He had been scared today. More scared than he had been in a long time. He couldn't believe when Chichiri had teleported them to Himeko's home all the fire and the smell of death thick in the air. It was enough to make them all sick. And there, amidst the flames, Kouji. Arrows protruding at odd angles, blood soaking his shirt, a pile of other bodies around him.

Genrou shuddered. A sudden breeze chilling his bones. He shook his head to rid his mind of the image. Eyes closing against the wind as it tossed his hair, messing it even more. Amber eyes opening as something cold melted against his nose. He looked up. The night sky sent a light spell of snow drifting downwards. He opened his arms, welcoming the frosted wind as snow settled in his hair, clinging in glittering drops. 

From the shadows a woman watched her love as he stood in the snow, head tilted to the sky in silent thanks. Wanting to hold him forever yet understanding his need to deal with his emotions privately. He turned, catching her. Amber eyes alight, reflecting the sparkling snow on his lashes.

"He's alive." he said simply, his eyes speaking volumes more.

She smiled, running into his arms. Not caring if she froze in the snow.

He sighed into the woman's hair. Content. He would find Himeko, yes, for Kouji, for his friend.

"We will Genrou, together."

********

To be continued...

[1] _Iiya: No._

Hanase: Let go.

[2] _Doushita no: What's wrong?_


End file.
